Jack's trial at Love
by WritersWayOfLife
Summary: when Rickey Weaver comes to the school, Jack realises that maybe it's time he told Kim how he's felt about her since he saw her. Warning: characters are 16 in this fic.
1. Jack's realisation

Jack and the others walked down the halls of Seaford high, chatting about health class.

"Yeah I took that class." Jack mentioned. "When they showed the video of the whale having a baby, I almost gave birth to my lunch." he finished, looking slightly green as he thought about it. He tuned out as Jerry started talking about a project and…eggs?"

He was brought out of his thoughts (most focusing on a certain karate fighting blonde) by the principle as he strode proudly down the halls.

"Big news, everyone, Big news. Thanks to a winning essay by our own Kim Crawford, our school has won a concert from international mega popstar: Rickey Weaver!" the hallways erupted into applause, Jack noticing that it was from most of the girls.

He shrugged and clapped as well, always one for adding to the fun. As the principle walked away, Jack watched Kim turn to her friend.

"I can't believe I won!" she exclaimed excitedly to Grace.

"Whoa wait Kim. You're into Rickey Weaver?" he asked, smirking as he pictured Kim dancing to the high pitched weirdo's music who really needed to hit puberty.

"Um…no. I'm not even sure who Rickey Weaver is." she stuttered as her cheeks went bright red. Jack raised an eyebrow at Kim's excuse, knowing she was never really good at lying.

"Really Kim?" Grace smirked as she backed up towards Kim's locker. "Because your lockers a huge fan." she said as she pulled it open, revealing Rickey posters covered in hearts as one of his 'hits' started playing.

Jack, Eddie, Milton and Jerry started snickering, gathering round to get a closer look.

"Thanks a lot Grace!" Kim snapped as she fought to close her locker. Grace resisted a little before letting Kim snap it shut. Jack kept smirking as Kim turned to them, a deep flush across her cheeks.

"Fine. I love him. I downloaded all of his music and now I'm goanna meet him. RICKEY!" she squealed as she danced off on her toes. Jack winced at the sound before turning to the others.

"I'm beginning to think she knows who Rickey is." he said.

He heard an irritated sigh behind him as Grace went to talk to Jerry. Once again he tuned out, Kim on his mind.

It had been happening a lot lately, his mind wandering over to her. She was smart, good at karate, beautiful, totally lovable, cool, fu-wait what? He forgot his current surroundings as he backtracked on what he had just thought.

True everyone thought Kim was pretty, but why would he care if she was beautiful? And lovable? She was his best friend and had been since he moved to Seaford when he was 14, two years ago. True he had taunted her on having a crush on him at first, but he never really meant it or considered it.

He felt himself blush as he thought about what life would be like if Kim did love him, and he loved her back. In all fairness it wasn't hard to love Kim.

'_That's because you already do.' _he thought. He sighed, knowing that (from watching all those boring movies Kim forced him into on her 16th birthday) arguing with the subconscious was a pointless move. He decided that, since Kim was obsessing over Rickey Weaver, now wasn't the best time to see if she liked him back. _I guess I'll have to wait. God why is love so hard?'_ he thought.

Instead he focused back on what was going on in time to watch Jerry burp before he ran away.


	2. Jack kicks camera butt

Jack hit the training dummy with his foot as hard as he could, trying vainly to get Kim out of his head. Rudy smiled at the kick.

"Great Jack. Solid form, great contact. Just bring your foot down a little lower." he instructed. Jack nodded and kicked again, only to have his foot fly between the dummy's legs and come into contact with Rudy's 'man area.' "Ok a little too low." he squeaked out, fighting tears. Jack winced apologetically before his attention was turned to the door as Kim walked in, talking on the phone.

"I don't know Grace. He could part his hair on the right or the left. That's just what makes Rickey, Rickey." she breathed, glancing around at each of the boys. Jack felt his blood boil as her eyes landed on him. How could she be so oblivious? '_hang on, isn't it the guy who's normally oblivious?'_

"I can't believe because of you that over gelled pretty boy is coming to our school. I think he's got a dolls head." he said, obvious disgust in his voice. Kim smirked at him.

"Jack it's so predictable that a guy like you would be jealous of Ricky." she said. His eyes narrowed.

"What! I'm not… I'm not jealous!" he stammered. '_Of the money, fame and status: no. of his hold on you: yes.' _he thought, not looking her in the eye.

"Mmhmm." Kim smirked as she walked towards the girls locker room. Jack caught the others smirking at him.

"I just don't get what the big deal is." he muttered, sitting down on the bench as the others joined him.

"Yeah." Jerry agreed but Jack had already gone off to Kim land. Just as thought Jack was about to kiss thought Kim, he was brought out of his fantasy by Rudy's awful singing.

"Wow. Just wow." he said as the others followed Rudy towards something he called a tape cassette. As they were leaving the room, the front doors opened and in walked a blond kid wearing white sunglasses followed by two huge guys in black leather coats.

"Hey I'm looking for Kim Crawford." he said, sounding uninterested. Jack felt like something was wrong with this kid. They looked the same age but his voice hadn't broken.

"Hey I know you. You're uh…what is it?" he thought, knowing perfectly who the kid was.

Just as the kid looked like he was about to speak a voice squealed. "RICKEY WEAVER!" Rickey smirked as she ran towards him, still squealing. Jack sneered slightly.

"Sup Kim." he said coolly. "Guys it's cool. Wait in the limo." he instructed. The men nodded and left the dojo. "I thought I'd stop by and say hey before the show." he smirked. Jack watched in silent fury as Kim practically drooled over Rickey.

"Rickey you're here. You're standing in our dojo." she said breathlessly. Jack rolled his eyes as she turned to him. "Oh this is…um…uh…" she thought as she repeatedly snapped her fingers, fishing for the answer. Jack held back his growl as he muttered.

"Jack." Kim stopped snapping and exclaimed.

"Jack! That's it." Rickey nodded.

"Hey what's up." he said, sounding board. '_If you're board I would love for you to leave.' _Jack thought as he held out his hand. Instead of shaking it, Rickey put an arm around Kim's shoulders. "Kim I loved the essay you wrote. If it's cool with you I would like to bring you up on stage to dance with me." he offered. Jack hid his smirk as he thought about Kim's dancing.

"I'm goanna be d-dancing with you? In front of the whole school?" she gushed. He nodded. "This is goanna make Grace's head explode!" she laughed happily, adding a snort. Jack smirked.

"(Snort) ha (snort) smooth." he laughed, mocking her new snort. Kim glared at him.

"Jack!" she snapped under her breath. Jack rolled his eyes as he walked past them, grabbing a towel.

"Just make sure you wear something cute." Rickey said with a smile. '_Kim always looks cute.'_ Jack thought as Kim started babbling before she walked off towards the door.

"By Kim." Jack said, adding a snort at the end. Kim turned and glared at him.

"Seriously I will hurt you." she warned before walking off. Jack shrugged before walking to the other side of the dojo as phalafel Phil walked in, chatting to Rickey with his crazy accent.

Once again Jack slipped into Kim land, picturing himself serenade her in front of the school instead of Rickey. He was broken out of his thoughts by the words Rickey on a sticky. He looked up to see Phil walking out of the Dojo, talking about waffles and phalafel's

"So. You met Phil." he said standing up beside Rickey, who looked slightly shocked before his face fell.

"Aww man. The paparazzi showed up. How do these guys find me?" he grumbled. Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Dude you've got a purple hummer with spinney wheels and a licence plate that reads Weaver-mobile." Jack.

Rickey sighed. "I'm goanna make a run for the parking lot. Later dude." he said, ignoring Jack's held out hand, again.

"Jerk." Jack muttered. "Hope they don't mess up your doll hair!" he called out after him, only to see Rickey get harassed by the photographers.

"Hey, hey, hey take it easy. You heard the man he wants to leave!" he yelled at one. The man smirked.

"Hey kid mind your own business!" he snapped before he shoved him away. Jack steadied himself before advancing on the men.

"You see you shoved me and I'm not a fan of the shoving!" he sneered.

Before he knew what he was doing, he was holding a camera in a guys face and blinding him with his own flash. A couple of kicks punches and slaps with a coat later the men were fleeing out of the mall. Jack rubbed his knuckles, wiping at the cut that happened when he punched a camera.

"Dude! You just took out six guys all on your own!" Rickey exclaimed. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Seven actually but who's counting." he scoffed. Rickey smirked.

"Do you like cheese burgers?" Rickey asked. Jack shrugged at the odd question.

"Sure who doesn't like cheese burgers?" Rickey's smiled before beckoning Jack to follow him.


	3. A first for them both

Jack and Rickey walked into the school gym, Jack looking around at the decorations that had been set up for the concert. He had to admit, although Rickey was a bit of a show off, the kid could be all right. If Kim wasn't obsessed with him, Jack could actually consider being his friend.

But Kim would always come first in Jack's world. _'Man you're whipped.'_ he thought, but when it came to Kim he really didn't mind.

"Ah Mr Weaver." the principle called as he rushed over. "I was getting a little worried. The show start in an hour." he said with a nervous laugh. "I had Ernie the janitor standing by to take your place. He's never really given up on his rock dream." at those words a string of guitar rifts echoed throughout the gym. Jack turned and nearly threw up his san Francisco cheese burger as he stared at the elderly janitor in the rainbow rocker suit.

"Ernie, not goanna happen." the principle clarified. The dejected janitor walked away, hiding his tears with his hand. Jack felt a little sorry for him, but was glad he wouldn't have to listen to him play anymore. Instead he turned to Rickey.

"Hey have a great show Rickey and thanks for the cheese burger. Oh and thank Jay-Z for signing my barf bag." he finished as he made his way off the stage. Rickey laughed as he followed him.

"Hey hold on Jack. Can I ask you something about Kim?" Jack tensed as he turned around, already feeling bad about this. Just in case it was about anything he wouldn't approve, he decided to try and distract Rickey.

"If it's about the whole snorting thing, that's new to me too. She's just so excited that she won the essay contest." Rickey laughed.

"It's not really a contest. My manager makes me do these dumb school concerts. So I just go through the pictures, and pick out the hottest girls. You know what I'm saying!" he laughed, punching Jack lightly in the stomach like he was his friend. Anger boiled in Jack: no one spoke about his Kim like that.

"So that's why Kim won. Because she's the hottest girl." he asked, gritting his teeth at the end.

"Yeah." Rickey scoffed like it was obvious. "Why. You two don't have a thing do you?" he asked cautiously. Oh how much Jack wanted to say yes.

"No." he mumbled with a shrug, masking his pain. Rickey smirked.

"Cool. Cause after I dance with her, I'm goanna take her back stage, make my move on her, then dump her." Jack had to fight every impulse and instinct in his body to restrain himself from punching Rickey right in his pretty boy mouth. Luckily for Rickey, the principle called him away, something to do with a helicopter and their losing football team.

"Rickey's a fucking sleaze bag! I've gotta warn Kim." he thought aloud as he ran out the gym.

Jack sprinted down the hallways as fast as he could, his trainers squeaking with each turn. "KIM! KIM!" He spotted Kim in front of her locker. '_Well duh! Of course she'd be there!'_ he thought.

"Kim there you are I ha-whoa!" he stopped mid sentence as he took in her appearance. She was wearing a light purple dress with a gold band around the middle that reached to her knees. He hair was straight and she was wearing a small amount of lip gloss. Jack was frozen, stunned by her beauty. "Who are you and what have you done with my Kim." he asked. Kim glared at him.

"Shut up Jack! And what do you mean your Kim?" she snapped, crossing her arms. Jack felt himself flush.

"Wow. I've never seen you in a dress before. Are you wearing lip gloss?" he asked, diverting from her question. Kim's eyes widened.

"No. why does it look ok?" she fretted, looking at a mirror in her locker. Jack felt his anger grow as he realised she was doing this for Rickey.

"There's something you should know about Rickey. The contest you won was a fake. He just looked at your picture and thought you were cute." he confessed, hoping she wouldn't be too upset.

"Rickey is not that shallow Jack." she defended, shutting her locker and starting to walk away. "He seriously thought I was cute?" she gushed, turning back around. "Is it true? How do I look?" she asked, fingering her dress.

"Beautiful." Jack said honestly. Kim's cheeks went bright red.

"Thank you." she said with an awkward smile. "But that's beside the point." she snapped, attempting to walk away. Jack grabbed her wrist and made her face him.

"After the concert he's goanna take you back stage, make a move on you then dump you. He does it in every city." Jack continued in a pleading voice. Kim just glared at him.

"I know what this is about Jack. You don't like Rickey so you're making up lies about him to make him sound like some kind of monster." she spat, going back over to her locker and opening it.

"Or maybe you know I'm right and you want Rickey to make a move on you." Jack smirked, coming to stand right behind Kim so that she felt his breath on her neck. She whirled around.

"Are you calling me some kind of slut?" she asked through gritted teeth.

Jack smirked. "you have to at least been kissed to be a slut." he said. Kim's eyes widened again.

"You basted! I told you that in confidence. You know I want my first kiss to be special. Not that a guy like you would understand that!" she snapped. Jack's eyes seemed to change. The warm coffee brown colour turned darker as he stepped closer to her, trapping her between her locker and himself.

"I understand that I want my first kiss to be with someone I trust. Someone who means something to me, who makes me happy when I'm sad and can make me laugh when my whole world is falling down." he kept his eyes on hers the whole time, watching as they softened at his confession. '_Screw it. She should know.'_ he thought. "And that someone should have blonde hair, blues eyes and the cutest snort in the world, even if I only heard it today. It's still the most beautiful sound in the wor-"

Jack was effectively cut off by Kim grabbing his shirt and slamming her lips against his. He responded immediately, wrapping his arms around her waist and pinning her against her locker. He ached to be closer to her, to touch her and feel her. He had been dreaming of this moment for two years, ever since he had first laid eyes on her.

Gently he swiped his tongue along her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She complied and he explored her mouth, tasting everything he had been deprived of. She moaned her likeness of the action, gripping his shirt tighter. Just as Jack was starting to wonder if Ernie was still in his janitors closest or if it was empty, the hands on his chest pushed him away, forcing him back a few steps.

Kim was panting heavily, her lips bright red and slightly swollen. Jack fought to catch his breath.

"I should be getting to the gym. Everyone's waiting." she panted, already walking away.

"Wait Kim!" Jack shouted after her but she kept going, breaking into a run. He watched her go before slumping against her locker. '_How could she just walk away from that? She kissed me!' _as more confused thoughts swam around his mind, Jack realised that that kiss had made him feel better then he had ever felt in his whole life and if he wanted to keep it, he would have to fight for his best friends love.

He stood up straight and readied himself for what was about to happen as she marched towards the gym, Kim on his mind and heart.


	4. Lovers Spar

Jack stormed into the gym, cringing at Rickey's singing as he searched for Kim. He found her at the front, right next to the stage as Rickey was reaching for her hand. He tapped her on the back and she turned around. Instantly her smile dropped and a glare replaced it.

"Jack you're unbelievable! What are you doing here?" she snapped.

"I'm not letting you up there. Not after what happened in the hallway." he said firmly. Kim's eyes softened.

"Jack I'm dancing with Rickey." she said quietly, heading to the stage. Jack watched her take Rickey's hand and climb the steps. He felt something snap and he grabbed her hand, pulling her back down. Kim glared at him as Rickey pulled her back.

Soon an all out Kim-tug-o-war started, Jack and Rickey each fighting over Kim. Just as Jack thought he might be winning, Kim pulled her hand out of his grip and shoved him in the chest, causing him to stumble back into the crowd. They picked him up and started jolting him up and down.

"KIM! HE'S A SLEAZE BAG!" he shouted over the crowd. It was no use soon he had completely lost sight of her.

"KIM! KIM!" Jack shouted as he, again, sprinted down the hallways, opening doors and shouting into classrooms. On the 6th room he tried he ran in he was stunned to watch a blond haired pretty boy get thrown into the wall.

"Have a nice flight Rickey!" Kim mocked. Jack instantly ran over to her.

"Are you ok?" he asked, giving her a once over for injuries.

"Yeah I'm fine. Looks like you were right Jack, congratulations." she said sadly as she walked out. Jack watched he walk, feeling hurt that she didn't want to share her hurt with him.

The sound of groaning caught his attention and he watched Rickey slowly push himself to his feet, his face and hair covered in guacamole.

"Wow. She throws pretty good for a girl." he said, a smirk coming to his face. Jack glared at him.

"Looks like you messed around with the wrong person." he muttered. Rickey shrugged, sighing heavily.

"I don't understand. She's the first girl in 20 schools who wouldn't let me kiss her." Jack felt his fists clench.

"Kim's not like other girls. On the outside she's a beautiful little lamb. But on the inside she's a vicious killer lamb." he finished before he grabbed Rickey by his collar. "And if you ever try anything like that on her again. I'll put my karate experience to better use then your paparazzi problems." he sneered. Rickey rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. I'll be in Kansas tomorrow, you should see the chick that won that contest. It's good to be famous." he smirked before going to get some napkins. Jack glared at him before looking towards the doors.

"Not always."

"What do you mean?" Rickey asked, wiping his face. Jack smirked before he walked over to the door.

"Hey guys he's in here." he shouted, running out as swarms of big men with cameras flooded into the room. He knew Kim was long gone and angry with Rickey. There was only one place where she'd go.

"I saw the light on. What are you doing in here?" Jack asked as he walked into the dojo, knowing full well that Kim was just blowing off steam.

"Just a little late night work out." she shrugged. Jack felt it hard not to notice. Kim was down to a tank top and shorts, sweat coating her forehead. Even in her state, Jack still found her incredibly beautiful.

"Jack, just so we're clear, you do know I can take care of myself right?" she asked. Jack nodded.

"Yeah I know. You just won the gold meddle in the Rickey toss." he joked. The truth was he wanted to take care of her, to protect her and tell her he loved her over and over again. Kim laughed but Jack could see something in her eyes. Finding his courage from earlier, Jack cleared his throat.

"Hey Kim…about what happened in the hallway." he started. Kim looked panicked.

"Do you want to spar?" she asked quickly. Jack felt his heart sink but nodded, never passing up an opportunity to spar with Kim. 20 minutes passed as the two fought and every time Kim's skin touched his he wanted to kiss her more and more. Finally he knew he had to end the fight before he lost control.

With a well aimed kick to her shins, Jack sent Kim toppling onto her back. He leapt onto her, pinning her down by sitting on her waist and pinning her arms above her head. He panted as he stared down at her, her face flushed from exhaustion and her blond hair sprawled out behind her.

Again, Jack decided that his actions spoke louder then words and swooped down and captured her lips with his. Kim responded, throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him as close as she could. Hormones and adrenalin coursed through Jack's veins as he sat up. Kim followed, keeping their rhythm.

Realising that the front room of the dojo wasn't the best place to express such physical love, Jack picked up Kim and carried her towards the back room, knowing there was a pile of fresh mats placed in the corner. Kim wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her, letting her place her on the mats.

Jack crawled over her, carefully framing her body with his. "Kim." he panted as he leaned his forehead against hers.

"Yeah Jack."

"I love you." he said quietly, kissing her nose. She smiled and placed her lips on his top one.

"I love you too Jack, all it took was Rickey Weaver to bring us together." she laughed. Jack smiled, running his hands up and down her arms.

"Just remember, you have a strong butt kicking karate master for your boyfriend instead of a doll haired squeaky voiced pretty boy." he smiled before diving in for another kiss. And as the night drew on, and items of clothing were forgotten, Jack and Kim's love explored new places on the Bobbie Wasabi training mats.


End file.
